Nearly Witches
by enesems-lassfonder
Summary: Seorang bijak sepertiga Alay menasihati Harry setelah memakan ubul gratis. Apa hubungannya dengan parfum? Jas cekidot rait?


Warning: Ini PARODI! Pe-A-Ro-De-I! Yang kadang lebih parah dari ficfullgore atau rolled head, kadang lebih kejam dari fitnah.

Seseorang berpenname **ikan birou** menginspirasi saya. Maaf baginya jika mungkin membaca ini beberapa ide hampir sama. OOC. Satu OMC. Plesetan-ish. AU? Mungkin.

Disclaimer: Di sini Joanne bekerja sama dengan Stephenie, John, dan Andrea. Mereka teman-teman baik saya, tapi tetap beruntung mendapat izin mereka.

Beberapa artist milik orang tua mereka.

Terakhir, Semoga Kau Tertawa!

**.**

**.**

**Nearly Witches**

**.  
><strong>

**o-0-o**

**.  
><strong>

Siapa yang menang?

Ginny atau Cho yang mendapat snitch?

Harry berkutat pada pikiran itu selama dia berlari dari tempat bersemayamnya kelalawar berhidung bengkok si master ramuan. Gampang dimengertinya: dari masa detensi. Ia tersandung berkali-kali oleh botol bekas yang dibuang sembarangan, tempat kacang rebus punya penonton pertandingan, kulit pisang, dan rel kereta api sebelum melihat Aula Besar ramai. Dan mendapat pertandingan sudah benar-benar usai.

Tim Gryffindor, menang atau kalah, atau menang-menang-kalah atau mungkin kalah-kalah-menang, pasti dirayakan di ruang rekreasi.

Dia melewati koridor yang penuh oleh pedagang. Di satu sisi dia melewati lapak tikar dengan Ibu-Ibu penjual memakai topi anyaman aneh, menjajakan sesuatu yang diberi judul pulsa elekrik dan sayur-sayuran berlalat. Berjejer pedagang kaos merah dan putih dengan nomor tertera di pungggung kaos. Nomor 9 berjudul Gonzalez, dan nomor 17 adalah Tambunan.

Ada gubuk yang didirikan, spanduk yang mengelilinginya bertajuk 'SRONO' dan lukisan statis lelaki tua berkeriput bertopi aneh yang memeragakan gerakan bersemangat dengan tangannya. Semua bagian spanduk bolong-bolong seolah tongkat sihir berujung panas telah ditancapkan oleh orang kurang kerjaan.

"Kacang rebus, Mister?" kata seorang wanita muda penuh senyum. "Atau pecel ubul, mister? Diskon buat, mister. Negara kami sedang musimnya."

Harry berhenti, dia menoleh. "Bayar ya?"

Si wanita muda penjual kacang rebus dan pecel ubul, mengangguk dengan cemberut seolah bekas luka di dahinya menjadi tulisan 'AKU ORANG PELIT'

Harry menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih." Kemudian dia kembali berjalan cepat.

Sekarang dua orang pedagang mendekat. Yang lebih muda berambut runcing dan berdagu pirang, sedangkan yang berhidung tirai memiliki rambut bengkok lebih tua. Mereka masing-masing memberi cengiran paling menjijikan yang pernah Harry tahu.

"Sate, Mister?" jaja si dagu pirang.

Namun Harry mengernyit padanyanya. Berkata heran, "Malfoy?" lalu berpaling pada rekannya, "Profesor Snape?"

Si dagu pirang sempat bingung. "Oh, bukan. Nama saya Udin, Sateudin, yang suka jual sate."

Plak! Si hidung tirai baru saja menepak keras kepala Sateudin dengan ekspresi dingin-dingin-anget. Cukup membuat Sateudin meringis sakit. Kemudian si hidung tirai nyengir jorok lagi pada Harry.

"Saya yang suka jual sate, Mister. Dia plagiat. Nama saya yang Sateudin."

"Kau yang plagiat!" gertak Sateudin-pirang. Ternyata mereka bukan rekanan. "Aku jual sate Madura, dan itu yang duluan ada dari sate Padangmu!"

"Tapi semua orang tahu kalau sambal kacang lebih enak dari sambal kecap!"

"Ngomong sama tanganku, yang diketahui semua orang adalah nasi lebih mengenyangkan dari lontong!"

"Tidak, kau yang ngomong dengan Voldemort!" Sateudin-bengkok menarik seorang lelaki pucat botak tak berhidung, tik, dan dia mendorongnya lagi keluar dari layar. "Sponsebob itu tinggal di air, bego!"

"Coba tanya dia!" Sateudin-pirang berpaling dan menunjuk kepala Harry dengan keras. "Mister, coba katakan pada orang tolol ini... Sponsebob itu tinggal di laut kan?"

"SPONSEBOB TINGGAL DI AIR! HUAA!"

Si Sateudin-bengkok menerjang Sateudin-pirang dengan ganas. Mereka seketika bergelut, berguling-guling di lantai koridor, sering menindih kotoran sapi juga kambing, dan mengendusi kotoran ayam sebelum itu dicicipi mereka- Dan kedua Sateudin mulai bergulat di arena tinju lagi. Penonton riuh memasang taruhan.

Dua Centaur merentangkan poster besar yang berbunyi; Pesan moral pertama: Sate ayam lebih empuk dari sate kambing.

"Te... Te Sate... Sate..." koar seseorang.

Harry menoleh dari pertandingan yang telah terbagi dua kubu suporter. Mereka menggunakan kostum untuk mendukung. Penyupport Sateudin-pirang mengenakan kaos bergambar sate Madura, sementara supporter Sateudin-bengkok bergambar sate Padang.

Dan Harry tak melihat perbedaan mereka.

Pedagang sate baru ternyata sedang mendekat, gerakannya elegan dengan lagu tema 'we are the champion' sambil mengayuh gerobak satenya.

Gadis-gadis Hogwarts keluar dari Aula Besar mendengar penjual sate itu. Mereka membawa mick dan satu set salon bass, beberapa menenteng toa besar kepunyaan masjid.

Melalui bawaan mereka itu mereka berteriak KYAAA! dan berlari patah-patah tak kalah elegan dengan yang dikejar: si tukang sate baru. Tapi sekejap mereka semua jatuh tersandung rel kereta api.

Tukang Sate baru ini menujunya. Tampangnya lebih bijak dari kedua tukang sate sebelumnya, yang keduanya masih saling bergelut. Supporter bergantian masih berteriak-teriak, "THE JACK MENDUKUNG IBUMU! diselingi dengan, "BONEK MANIA TAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN IBUMU JALAN SENDIRI!" seringnya terdengar, "GANYANG FILCH! SATEIN NURDIN!"

"Halo, kawan!" kata Tukang Sate Bijak, duduk di gerobaknya seperti prajurit berkuda. "Mau sate? Aku punya edisi spesial."

"Madura atau Padang?" Harry, menoleh pada pergulatan.

Tukang Sate Bijak, TSB, terkekeh melihat pergulatan dua Sateudin. Dia menunduk pada Harry, "Aku kenal mereka. Mereka memang sering beradu mana yang lebih benar tentang di mana Sponsebob tinggal. Dunia akan berputar dengan benar kalau mereka tidak begitu."

Lalu TSB meloncat turun dari kendaraannya.

"Well, untuk penglaris, kuberi kau sepiring sate edisi spesial... gratis." kata TSB mulai membakar satenya. Harry mendekat. TSB memberikan setusuk sate, dan Harry memakannya.

Harry menyunyahnya dengan serius, dagingnya sangat kenyal dan cukup berair. Ada yang bergerak, tapi itu cuma perasaannya.

"Daging apa ini?" tanya Harry, mengangguk merasa takjub akan rasa satenya.

"Itu sate ubul." kata TSB, bangga.

Harry ingat akan pecel ubul yang sedang musim di negara wanita muda penjual kacang rebus tidak lama sebelum ini. "Apa itu Ubul?"

"Ulat bulu."

Harry berhenti mengecap. Mual datang dengan cepat saat Harry melotot pada Tukang Sate Bijak itu... dan dalam hitungan '3, 2, 1' dia muntah. TSB melanjutkan, "Mereka sedang musim di negara kami."

Harry mengelap sisi mulutnya yang ada muntahan. "Apa negara kalian gila?"

"Sedikit." kata Tukang Sate Bijak, menyeringai. Lalu dia menoleh pada Harry dengan bijak. Jika dilihat, penjual sate itu dengan Harry hanya berbeda pada kacamata, warna mata, dan nasib.

"Well, kau hanya muntah karena tahu itu ubul. Sebelum mengetahuinya... kau merasa takjub."

Harry mengerjap.

"Kau tahu jelas kalau jangan menilai sesuatu dari bentuk luarnya."

blink! blink!

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak kembali ke asramamu, dan lakukan hal yang akan kau lakukan dengan pengetahuan ini?"

**o-0-o**

**.  
><strong>

Harry nyaris mencapai figura Nyonya Gemuk yang kini sedang membagi sembako lemak pada lukisan kurus dan cuma kerangka tanpa daging. Ketika dia melihat dari kejauhan seorang yang tadinya keriputan, lalu sekejap menjadi pemuda tampan berambut emas dan lemas ke kanan, setelah memakai sesuatu yang seperti masker, semuanya sebelum teriakan perempuan, "'NTIN MBEBER!"

Nampaknya mereka bersenang-senang, pikir Harry selagi mengucapkan password, "Youjump-Ijump." pada Nyonya -setengah- Gemuk yang mengedip genit dan mengayun terbuka.

Harry tercekat ketika raungan terdengar, dan ketika orang pertama melihatnya, mereka mulai melemparkan tusuk sate dengan suara ledakan dan kulit kacang rebus bersuara kaca pecah, semua Harry hindari. Dia menoleh ke belakang, di sana terdampar semua anak kelas satu, Crookshanks, Frodo dan Smeagol yang kepalanya tersangkut pada dinding, Justin Bieber, dan Grawp. Semuanya mengerang setelah menjadi bahan lemparan.

Harry balik menoleh, mendapati Parvati dan Lavender menutup mulut ngeri, "Siapa yang melempar 'Ntin-ku?"

"Akan kubunuh. Kami berdua akan bunuh!"

Mereka melihat Harry penuh tawa.

"PENYUSUP!"

"MALING! MALING!"

"BANCI!" Seamus antusias menunjuk Harry. Dean membisikinya, "Banshee, Seamus. Banshee."

Kemudian semua mendekat, bergembira dan mulai memukul-mukulnya. Menendang-nendangnya.

"Kita menang." kata Ron mendekat membawa piala. Piala itu membentur kepala Harry. "Kita menang. Kita menang." dia berbalik, dan piala membentur kepala Harry.

Melihat sekeliling dengan pusing, Harry melihat Ginny berlari ke arahnya, ekspresinya sangat-sangat gembira saat dia menampar wajah Harry belasan kali.

Dan tanpa berpikir. Tanpa merencanakan membawa STNK dan helm SNI karena dia tak punya motor, saking pusingnya dianiaya dan tak menyadari sekeliling; Harry menciumnya.

"Ugh! Ctar!" suara pecah.

"Euhh!" suara jijik anak kelas satu yang menonton ludah bertetesan.

"AWOOOH!" Jacob mengejar ekornya sendiri.

"OEE OEE OEE." Lima belas bayi menangis dalam gendongan Hagrid.

"Te- te-Sate."

Tapi kebanyakan, sisa dari mereka yang belum bersuara, suara berikut ini adalah suara umum bumbu romansa percintaan. Orkestra yang dipimpin Justin Bieber, bersamaan penuh kekompakan mulai berseru, "CHIEE!"

"CHIEE!" raung mendadak peri rumah yang bermunculan.

"CHIEE!" mendadak suara opera Nyonya Gemuk terdengar.

"Chie." geram Filch. Mrs Norris, "Meong."

Beratus-ratus mil jauhnya. "Kami, segenap pengurus dan anggota Pelahap Maut mengucapkan..." para Pelahap Maut menyeringai dan saling merangkul tak terkecuali. Voldemort di tengah barisan memimpin, mendesis, "dalam hitunganku! Tiga, dua, satu..."

"CHIEE!"

Tiba-tiba dari lorong muncul dua orang. Yang lebih muda berambut runcing dan berdagu pirang, sedangkan yang berhidung tirai memiliki rambut bengkok lebih tua.

Harry mengangkat alis ketika terdengar cuma bunyi jangkrik. Krik! Krik! Krik! "Sateudin? Kalian berdua?"

Dengan tampang ada-sampah-dibawah-hidungnya Sateudin-pirang, Harry kira, mengelak jijik, "Bicara apa kau, Potter? Aku dan Severus kesini karena kami juga Pelahap Maut."

"Dalam hitunganku..." kata Severus dingin. "Tiga..."

"Tidak, tapi dalam hitunganku..." bantah Draco tak setuju.

"Dua... Satu... CHIEE!"

"Dalam hitunganku, idiot!" Draco menepak keras kepala Severus.

Tapi tetap ada suara, "CHIEE!" punya Severus. Malah lebih keras meskipun sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya yang dipukul Draco.

Draco menggeram. Tidak mau kalah mendapatkan kasih sayang, suka cita, manis asem asin, cipika cipiki cilondon, jatuh bangun aku mengejarmu, begadang jangan begadang, dari Pangeran Kegelapan. Dia menarik napas dalam, Neville terhisap tersangkut dihidungnya, dan berteriak,

"CCIIYEEEEEEEEEEEE- HOEK!" keluar ikan lele berkumis bule.

Severus memandang Draco mencela. Dengan arogan, dia juga mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya. Sampai pakai 'j'-

"JJIIYYEEEEAAAAAA-"

Terdengar bunyi 'tut' suara kentut. Jubah belakang Snape sampai terangkat.

"JYAAAAAAAA-"

"HUAAAA-"

Draco menerjang Snape dengan ganas. Mereka bergulat di ring tinju lagi. Mencicipi t*hi ayam lagi. Dan lagi poster, 'GANYANG FILCH!'

Tapi Harry tidak terlalu peduli pada pergulatan itu juga pada Dean, dia hanya tersenyum menyeringai pada Ginny, menghirup bau wangi yang semerbak dari tubuhnya. "Kamu wangi."

Ginny bersemu.

"DANSA! PERAYAAN!" teriak Ron, mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

Semua meninggalkan Draco dan Severus yang bergulat. Karena lampu meredup, lampu sorot menuju panggung. Sorakan "'NTIN! 'NTIN! 'NTIN!" ketika JB meloncat ke panggung tersenyum lebar dan mendekatkan terong ke mulutnya. Mulai bernyanyi.

"OUOH OUOOH AAH- OUOH OUH AAAA~ OUOH OUOOH AAH- OUOH OUH AAAA~ OUOH OUOOH AAH- OUOH OUH AAAA~ OUOH OUOOH AAH- OUOH OUH AAAA~ OUOH OUOOH OOH- OUOH OUH AAAA~" begitu sampai lagu selesai, Justin Bieber lupa lirik. Dia minta maaf lalu tersandung rel kereta api saat akan turun panggung.

Tulisan berbaris keluar di bawah layar berbunyi; Pesan moral kedua: Begadang jangan begadang, kalau tak mau lupa lirik.

Tapi lagu diganti untuk dansa waltz, sekelompok penyanyi gadis kecil Perancis maju anggun ke depan panggung. Menyanyi:

"Dès le premier jour

Ton parfum m'enivra mon amour

C'est dans ses instants

J'aimerai être comme une soie par moment,

Mais depuis ce jour, je n'ai qu'un seul et unique regret..."

Sepanjang lagu, sepanjang waltz ringannya bersama Ginny, Harry terpaku pada wangi Ginny.

**o-0-o**

**.  
><strong>

Sudah memasuki Juni sejak gosip dirinya kencan dengan Ginny. Sebentar lagi Ginny akan mengikuti ujian OWEL, tapi Harry tetap rindu dengan wanginya setiap Ginny meminta waktu belajar.

Harry baru mendapat surat dari kepala sekolah, dan segera keluar ruang rekreasi. Dia masih memikirkan wangi Ginny, yang manis-manis cery dan mint serta semerbak sambel terasi bakar, yummy miamama! membuatnya seperti bisa dimakan.

Harry melewati koridor yang ramai. Komedi putar berputar-putar mengangkut penumpang, Bianglala, Ombak, rumah menyeramkan yang entah kenapa dinamai Rumah Hantu, dan Tong Setan. Harry hanya mengetahui yang Tong, itu dimakan bareng sate kalau bosan nasi.

Ada banyak tim penglukis kuku dan penglukis wajah. Beberapa tukang ojek yang main poker ditemani kopi hitam dan kacang rebus. Harry meringis, trauma akan kacang rebus.

Intinya, suasana ramai, sampah pun ramai.

Harry baru mengetahui sebabnya ketika mendekat. Sateudin-pirang dan Sateudin-bengkok sedang bergemelut di atas ring tinju lagi. Penonton ramai memasang taruhan lagi. Harry bisa melihat Upin dan Ipin berjualan ayam goreng.

Tukang Sate Bijak yang sedang menjual sate ubulnya ada di depan dan akan Harry papasi. The TSB menoleh, sudah menyadarinya. "Oh, halo, kau lagi? Mau beli sate ubul? Ketagihan?"

"Ya. Tidak. Mungkin." gumam Harry menjawab tiap pertanyaan. "Tapi mungkin kalau gratis aku akan makan?"

TSB memandang Harry bertanya. Tapi cuma bilang, "Oke, untuk teman baik. Kau sedang apa? Mau memenangkan boneka beruang warna pink untuk gadismu?" Harry belum menjawab bukan. Ketika TSB tak menerima interupsi, dia menunjuk lewat tubuh Harry, dan Harry mengikutinya, "Tempatnya di sana, dekat kafetaria itu, iya, melempar gelang ke sebuah tiang. Cukup mudah. Tapi lebih bagus kalau gadismu ikut dibawa kan? Kau tahu, semangat tambahan..."

Harry mengernyit pada kafetaria itu. Melihat di meja pojok ialah enam orang sangat pucat dan berkantung mata. Harry bersuara melihat yang berambut perunggu, "Cedric?"

TSB menoleh dan mengacungkan jari tak sopan pada si rambut perunggu yang menoleh sekilas. Bilang, "Itu Edward dan Bella Cullen, serta Rosalie dan Jasper Hale. Dan ada Alice dan Emmet Cullen, mereka tinggal bersama dr. Cullen dan istrinya. Tapi, well, itu cerita lain..."

Harry mencermati mereka. "Yang berambut perunggu sok ganteng itu mirip temanku yang mati."

TSB nampak bingung. "Oh well, siapa yang tahu hal-hal aneh di cerita yang berbeda, benarkan?"

Harry berpaling dari mereka. Kembali memandang berkeliling, dan melihat tulisan aneh pada dinding tinggi yang membentang kiloan meter.

**dy!3l4rAN9 Mw4cHuq bw4ch ywNG Nn99w4 m'M!liK1 hW4k**  
><strong>cWoyi y4, mU4cch ^,^<br>**

"Hei, itu tulisan apa?" kata Harry pada TSB.

TSB mendongak lagi. "Oh, itu tulisan alay akut. Tidak tahu asal usulnya. Menurut mitologi bangsa Pluto sedang mencuci baju di sungai, dan selendangnya dicuri... Tapi, well, itu cerita lain..."

"Kau mengerti tulisannya?" Harry menyipitkan mata, tapi tak punya ide.

"Tidak terlalu. Aku bukan bangsa alay. Tapi kurang lebih tulisannya 'dilarang masuk bagi yang tidak memiliki hak' selanjutnya tak penting..."

"Apa yang ada di balik sana?"

"Di sana adalah kawasan Gedong, negeri lain yang membuatmu merasa tidak sedang berada di Belitong. Di sana berdiri sekolah-sekolah PN. Tapi, well, itu cerita lain..." kata TSB, menggaruk kepalanya dengan satu jari.

"Oi, Harry!" panggil seseorang. Harry menoleh dramatis. Dean sedang berlari elegan dengan lagu tema 'cinta satu malam' "Harry, syukurlah... Aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

"Ada apa?" tanya Harry waspada. Masih ingat Dean cuma putus dengan Ginny karena Felix Felicis.

Dean berhenti di depannya dan TSB, terengah-engah memegang lututnya. Lalu menyodorkan surat merah jambu pada Harry. "Itu surat Ibuku."

"Apa ini surat cinta?" kata Harry, mengendusi surat itu. Bau amis. "Yack!"

Dean memberi isyarat untuk Harry membaca saja. Dan Harry menarik kertas suratnya, membuka lipatannya... Dan mengerang, "Tidak lagi."

Kata pertamanya adalah: **d34r D3aN...**

Harry menyerahkan suratnya pada TSB. "Aku tidak bisa membaca tulisan ini."

"Oh, aku juga..." gerutu Dean. "Padahal aku ingin minta tolong."

"Jadi kau belum baca?" Harry jengkel. Dean menggeleng. Ia kira Dean sudah tahu ada hal penting di surat itu. "Er, bisa kau bacakan?"

"Sulit dimengerti. Sulit. Banyak kode dan kata kunci kuno." gerutu TSB, berkonsentrasi pada sepucuk surat itu. "Ternyata di Inggris ada bangsa alay ya? Menarik."

"Oh, Ibuku pernah tinggal di Garut." kata Dean. Menunjukkan sebungkus dodol bermerk 'Ngupil'

"Kurang lebih artinya Ibumu akan datang melihat calon menantunya, calon istrimu, dan minta dibel kalau kau sudah siap." kata TSB.

"Oh, tidak!" Dean menjambak rambutnya. "Aku sudah berjanji akan mengenalkan Ginny, tapi sekarang kami sudah putus, oh, Ibuku! Ibuku- aku, umurnya- oh, dia akan menikah lagi dah!"

"Er-" Harry bersuara. Tidak tega melihat pakaian Dean yang compang-camping, mengeluarkan aroma tak enak dari mulutnya, dan dirubungi lalat hijau sebesar kacang rebus. Harry merasa dia yang merebut Ginny. Tapi... Harry menyukainya.

Dean seketika berlutut di kaki Harry. Air mata Dean menggenangi sampai semata kaki. "Harry, aku mohon, aku mohon, aku memang bukan teman dekatmu, tapi aku memohon untuk hal ini. Mum cuma setuju kalau pacarku berambut merah. Dia suka warna hitam, ngomong-ngomong. Kalau tidak, dia akan menikah lagi. Harry, aku mohon padamu, kau tahu, semua orang tahu, aku masih mencintai Ginny. Kumohon relakan dia buatku. Aku yakin kau akan mendapat yang lebih hebat. Biarkan Ginny buatku, kumohon, akan kulakukan apa saja. Ya, akan kulakukan apapun buatmu!"

Harry ragu. "Dean, aku tidak percaya padamu begitu saja. Bisa saja kau mengarang semua ini, dan bahkan kau yang menulis surat alay itu."

"Jadi itu? Kau tidak percaya?" kata Dean tersedu-sedu. "Baiklah, bagaimana jika aku jujur, kau akan membiarkan Ginny?"

Harry ragu. Tapi berkata, "Kita lihat nanti."

"Baik, akan kubuktikan sekarang. Akan kubuktikan sekarang." dia merogoh-rogoh sakunya, mengumpat berkali-kali, dan bilang, "Aku kehilangan hape-ku. Aku dihipnotis. Atau oh- sakuku bolong. Hei, kau, bisa pinjam hape-mu?"

TSB kaget ditunjuk. "Aku tidak punya pulsa." menunjukan lewat suara speaker operator. "Tapi aku punya ide. Sebentar! Hei, kau! Ya, iya, kau, ke sini sebentar!"

"EKE?" teriak seseorang dengan lenje. Harry menoleh dan mencelos profesor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, dan Flitwick mendekat. Yang berteriak tadi, Dumbledore.

"Pesan moral dariku," bisik TSB. "Kalau tidak punya pulsa, kau diperbolehkan menggoda waria. Tapi mentalmu harus kuat. Kau harus membungkuk, jangan memutus kontak mata atau berkedip, tunggu sampai mereka membungkuk balik, dan jika tidak- harta berhargamu akan hilang."

"Apa sih boo? Capcus deh, eke mau ke salon pengen crimbat jenggot nih. Iih, brondong!" kata Dumbledore dengan gaya aneh. Dia tidak memakai jubah, tapi bercelana pendek sepaha dan memakai kaus ketat berdada mengembang, menenteng tas luar biasa raksasa. McGonagall dan Sprout terkikik genit, giginya item-item, mengedip-ngedip genit.

"Nona, bisa aku meminjam handphone-mu, temanku ada keperluan dan tak punya pulsa." suara tukang sate itu beracun, senyumnya pun beracun. Penuh kebohongan, kemunafikan, dan fitnah. Yang lebih kejam dari ngupil.

"Iih genit deh! Ya udach, sebentar yah, bang sate!" Dumbledore membentak Flitwick sambil mendorong tas luar biasa raksasanya. Meminta dicarikan hape dalam tas itu. Tapi yang terpenting TSB mengedip dan menyeringai karena berhasil.

Flitwick mengorek-ngorek isi tas lama sekali, kepalanya telah ikut masuk tas mencari hape. Sate TSB sudah habis selama pencarian. Dean tertidur dan ngiler di bangku panjang. Harry di sampingnya sangat mengantuk.

Koridor nyaris sepi, keluarga Cullen telah pergi, hansip komplek telah keliaran. McGonagall dan Sprout bergosip tentang betapa cakepnya pangeran William dan jelas tidak suka pada Kate yang menurut Harry punya senyum yang bagus. Sampai hari pagi mencapai jam sembilan. Koridor telah ramai oleh pedagang lagi, Cullens telah duduk di pojok kafetaria lagi, ketika Dumbledore merebut tas dari Flitwick...

"Lama banget lu!" suara Dumbledore jadi asli ketika jengkel. Flitwick berkeriut.

Dia merogoh tas. Lidahnya menjulur ketika sedang merasakan benda dalam tasnya. Tangannya keluar, ternyata sisir. Sisir itu dibuang. Berikutnya wik usang terlempar. Lalu gergaji mesin, jangkar kapal, dan setelah gerobak sate dan Justin Bieber dilempar keluar, dia mendapatkan hape itu.

Dia menyerahkannya dengan angkuh pada Harry, sambil mengibaskan jenggot panjang peraknya. "Huh."

"Ini nomornya." Dean ngelilir menyerahkan secarik kertas. "Tanya saja padanya kalau kau tidak perc- Hoam nyam nyam."

Harry tahu benda ini. Dan ia mendekatkan pada telinganya. Menurut, dia beranjak berjalan menuju pagar pembatas PN, tak bisa membaca tulisan **'4t!aT1 yAch p4g9Ar D!aL1ri lI5tr!K bRt39aNgn T!n&gi'** dan mulai menekan pagar.

"UAAAAAA!"

Semuanya segera menoleh dan sadar Harry tersetrum. TSB berhasil menolongnya tepat waktu. Banyak pengunjung koridor mengelilinginya. Tapi Dean menepuk nyamuk di pipinya, masih ingin tidur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya TSB heran.

"Aku mengikuti suara hape ini," erang Harry. Rambutnya telah menjadi halus dan rapi. "katanya suruh menekan pagar sebelum menekan bintang. Hei, rambutku seperti Sirius."

"Mana hape dan nomornya?" Dalam sekejap TSB menutup hape setelah dia mengucapkan cuit cuit cuit. "Sebentar lagi dia datang."

Secara mendadak ada asap abu-abu di tengah koridor. Semendadak terdengar lengkingan gitar rock. Muncul di sana seorang wanita bergaya emo berdua bersama seorang berkacamata hitam, dan berambut mirip Hagrid. Dean seketika bangun dan berteriak, "Wow, Slash yo! Itu Slash man!"

Suara gitar berhenti. Slash itu tampaknya tidak betah karena sudah berjalan menuju Aula Depan dengan dramatis, ada yang menebarkan bunga mawar ketika dia lewat, gayanya sangat metal dengan semua pakaian kulit dan topi tabung mirip yang Harry pernah dengar penyihir versi lain, pesulap. Dia kembali memetik gitarnya, itu langsung sangat melengking. Dan dia menunjukkan kalau dia seorang animagus. Slash berhenti di undakan seolah ingin terbang, seketika berubah jadi kelinci merah jambu. Meloncat-loncat segera disambar dan ditelan Nagini.

"Mana menantuku, Dean?" kata Ibunya yang... Luar biasa metro.

"Oh, sebentar, mum, ada temanku yang mau bertanya." Dean melotot pada Harry, yang masih mengagumi rambut lurusnya.

Harry sadar setelah ditimpuk sepatu. "Oh ya, ahern, apa kau ingin menantu berambut merah?"

Mrs Thomas melihatnya dari atas ke bawah, alisnya bertaut. "Aku ingin menantu berambut merah, dengan mata coklat, satu-satunya anak perempuan di keluarganya, anak bungsu, pintar olahraga..."

Harry skeptis itu menggambarkan Ginny dibanding menggambarkan bagaimana menantu yang Mrs Thomas mau.

"Apakah yang namanya Ginny Weasley?"

"Aku tak tahu." kata Mrs Thomas, seolah terhina.

"Berarti Ginny Weasley." kata Harry.

"Sudah, aku tidak mau tahu, Dean, aku mau kau saat aku kembali sudah bersama calonmu." dia melirik pada pojok kafetaria. "Aku tidak mau mendengar kalian berdua, tapi aku akan mendengar jika kalian mau memberi tahu nama cowok di pojok kafetaria itu... yang rambutnya perunggu."

"Namanya Edward." kata TSB, selagi membakar sate.

"Oh, aku akan minta nomor hapenya." kata Mrs Thomas gembira. Melayang pergi menuju Cullens.

"Oi, tunggu," Dean berniat mengejarnya, berkata dulu pada Harry, "Kumohon, Harry my man, ini demi Ibuku. Tolong lepas Ginny buatku. Aku pergi dulu, menjaganya, genitnya berbahaya."

Harry mengerjap. Termenung. JB dilempar berjungkir balik lagi oleh kedua Sateudin di belakangnya.

"Manain hape eke boo?"

"Nih, ambil!" terdengar sifat asli si TSB.

"Iih galak deh, anterin eke ke salon Tie and Chair yuk!"

"Pergi! Pergi!"

"Nanti eke beliin pulsa deh."

CTAR! DUAR! BOOM! CRANK! HYAA! NGEONG DUAR **TUT?** TRUUUUT MOOOW!

TSB menepuk bahu Harry. "Mau sate waria?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." gumam Harry, memindahkan rambut yang menutup mata.

"Ini enak kok. Kecelakaan kadang membuat resep baru eh?" TSB menggigit daging terakhir dan melempar tusuk satenya, nyaris menusuk Justin Bieber yang berniat kabur. "Kau memikirkan yang tadi, kawan?"

"Yeah, kukira aku menyukai Ginny. Tapi tetap saja kasihan melihat Ibu Dean." kata Harry, menghela napas.

B di akronimnya berguna lagi, dengan bijak TSB mengucapkan, "Pikirkan Ginny ini! Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangnya?"

"Aku menyukai aromanya." gerutu Harry langsung.

Jari TSB menghitung, satu.

"Aku menyukai wanginya."

Jari TSB tak bergerak.

"Aku menyukai parfumnya."

Jari TSB tetap menunjukkan satu. Harry meliriknya, dan mengerjap sadar maksud hal itu.

"Begini kawan," ia menepuk bahu Harry lagi. "Maksud jangan menilai dari luar saja, itu termasuk menilai bagaimana yang matamu hiraukan, tapi begitu nyaman pada perasaanmu tanpa kau memikirkannya."

Harry menoleh padanya. TSB sedang nyengir, dan mengangguk seolah... Harry menyebutkan siapa maksudnya, dan TSB membenarkan jawaban itu.

Dengan demikian tiba-tiba Harry dilempar, secara harfiah, oleh kedua tangan TSB ke pagar berlistrik.

"UAAA!-"

"Kau perlu tampang aslimu, kawan. Rambutmu yang itu membuat ini cerita yang lain. Ini ceritamu si rambut berantakan."

Harry kontan kesetrum untuk kedua kalinya. Dia menyentuh rambutnya dengan ngeri, keindahan memiliki rambut lurus, hilang sudah. Rambutnya kembali acak-acakan.

Gerbang ke kawasan Gedong terbuka, Dumbledore asli yang bijak dan berjubah biru serta topi kerucutnya keluar dari sana. Dengan suara aslinya seperti menyanyikan 'Hoggy Warty Hogwarts' berorkestra bersama sepuluh Veela yang merendenginya, mereka bersuara ala opera:

"How does a heart love if no one has noticed it's presence

And where does it go?

Trembling hands play my heart like a trombone

The beats gone and lose in the show."

**o-0-o**

**.  
><strong>

Bergerak menaiki lubang potret. Di sana gelap, tapi saat mulai masuk, penerangan merambat perlahan di udara. Seseorang berdiri di tengah ruangan. Berdiri dengan tangan di belakang dengan sopan, kepalanya menunduk. Rambutnya rapih, berpakaian kelabu gelap dan berdasi kupu-kupu hijau, seperti seorang petinggi.

Brandon Urie menengadah dengan mata dalamnya, dibayangi. Tatapannya dingin seperti yang mereka bilang pantas masuk Slytherin.

Bersamaan dengan terdengar musik, dia mulai bernyanyi:

"You have set your heart on hunting me forever, From the start it's never silent-"

JREENG! Lampu terang, menerangi para orkestraman yang menghayati lagu.

"EVER SINCE WE MET...

I ONLY SHOOT UP WITH YOUR PERFUME...

IT'S THE ONLY THING...

THAT MAKES ME FEEL AS GOOD AS YOU DO...

EVER SINCE WE MET...

I'VE GOT JUST ONE REGRET TO LIVE THROUGH-"

Musik berhenti mendadak. Krik! Krik! Terdengar suara jangkrik, tukang sate yang keempat berhenti mengipas-ngipasi arang, nyengir kuda karena masuk layar.

"Kami persilahkan Harry naik panggung." sambut Urie dengan datar yang sopan. Terdengar suara tepuk tangan. Harry menaiki panggung dengan bingung. "Mau menyelesaikan lagunya, Harry?"

Harry menggeleng instan.

"AND THAT ONE REGRET IS YOUUU~" Urie langsung berteriak, bersama musik yang terdengar terus seperti jadi lagu tema. Urie membungkuk dan menyingkir dari panggung diiringi histeria perempuan, "BRANDOON! BRANDOON!"

Ginny mendekati Harry. Dia mengutuk yang membuatnya harus mengatakan ini pada Ginny di atas panggung. Tapi Ginny ada di sini, dan penonton sudah menyiapkan masing-masing sekarung tusuk sate dan kulit kacang. Siap melemparinya.

"Ginny-" kata Harry, melihat matanya. "Baiklah. Ginny, aku-"

"AND THAT ONE REGRET IS YOUUU~" mendadak Urie dan musiknya naik panggung lagi, kini penghayatannya sampai berlutut. Merasa diinterupsi, mulut Harry yang terbuka jadi menghela napas geram.

Urie mengangguk dengan rahang berkedut pada Harry, memberi isyarat semangat! Dan sudah mulai turun.

Harry mengambil napas dan melihat Ginny lagi. "Ginny-"

"Dad! Daddy!" tiga anak berlari padanya, yang terkecil perempuan, dan bocah termuda mirip dengannya. Seraya menunjuk yang tertua, yang perempuan bilang, "Dad, dad, Al bilang James naksir anak Slytherin."

Yang mirip dengannya bilang, "Iya, sungguh, Mum, Dad!" seolah ada yang terkejut. "Aku melihat- umph! gerrof!"

Mulutnya dibekap oleh yang sepertinya James, "Lil dan Al suka mengarang..." dia tersenyum salah tingkah pada Ginny, seakan dia akan dimarahi jika tidak tersenyum.

"HOI, Kalian bertiga!" panggil asisten sutradara. Memberi isyarat pada tiga anak ini. "Ini bukan waktu kalian. Kalian nanti di epilog. Lagipula ini fanfic, cerita pemutar balik fakta, kalian di stasiun!"

Mereka saling pandang. Dan menjauh dari Harry begitu saja. Yang Lil mengeluh, "Apa kubilang?"

"Aku menurut. Dia yang sok tau." kata Al, mengerdik pada James.

"Kalian di sini adikku bukan sih?" tanya James heran. Dan mereka keluar panggung.

Napas Harry cepat karena jengkel kalimat yang butuh persiapan mental selalu dipotong. Mengaturnya dan mulai melihat Ginny.

Belum membuka mulut. Harry pasrah menutup mata karena ada yang menepuk pundaknya, lagi. Dia berbalik dan mendapati Brandon Urie lagi. Kali ini sambil merangkul Mrs Thomas, mereka tersenyum. Lima puluh fansgirl Urie bersorak di belakang mereka, salah satu poster berslogan 'You blink I blink' beberapa masih membawa poster 'GANYANG FILCH' dan satu dua perempuan membawa reklame 'Merokok dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin' serta 'Main layang-layangan pada tempatnya' Harry bisa melihat seorang gadis menggenggam masker topeng yang mirip muka Justin Bieber.

"Apa?" sorak Harry, geram, pada Urie.

"Aku bukan gay." kata Urie memberi tahu. "Hidupku hanya kumpulan majas. Semua hanyalah permainan peran."

"Siapa peduli?" bentak Harry makin jengkel, heran, dan tambah kesal karena sangat tak membantu. "Jadi kau keberatan untuk pergi sekarang?"

Urie hanya mengangkat bahu santai dan membawa Mrs Thomas di rangkulannya berjalan keluar arena, diikuti para fansgirlnya.

Harry memandang Ginny lagi. "Ginny, aku hanya tertarik dengan parfummu."

CPRAK!

"Ouch. Ouch!" kata Harry setelah Ginny menamparnya sangat keras.

"Kau sudah menciumku, Potter!" seru Ginny. Tangannya sudah memakai sarung tinju. Bugh! tepat di kuping kiri Harry.

"Merasa aku pantas mendapat itu." gumam Harry, lalu meringis. Dan Ginny beranjak pergi. Menuju Dean yang sangat bersyukur.

"Tebak apa?" kata Ginny sudah riang lagi. "Kita balikkan."

"Terima kasih, sweatheart." sahut Dean. "Aku berjanji takkan mendorongmu memanjat lubang potret lagi... Aku akan melemparmu."

"Benarkah?" Ginny makin gembira.

Brandon Urie kembali menarik perhatian, meski kali ini tidak berteriak. Dia sedang merentangkan tangan siap menyambut seseorang yang akan keluar dari kamar perempuan. Lampu sorot dari arahnya, pindah melewati tangga menuju pintu yang sedang terbuka.

Harry mendongak melihat ke kamar perempuan di atas tangga, dari sana... keluar Hermione dengan penuh senyum. Tepuk tangan terdengar.

Harry terpesona dan berdiri. Dia berjalan ketika Hermione menuruni tangga, dan dia mengulurkan tangannya tepat di bawah tangga. Wajah Hermione berseri-seri ketika menggandeng tangan Harry.

Desakan dari pengertiannya akan kata-kata TSB menuntunnya agar membawa Hermione ke tengah-tengah panggung. Selama langkah mereka mengayun, mereka tak melepaskan pandangan satu sama lain dan senyum mereka seolah abadi.

Begitu di tengah, Harry bergerak dan membuat mereka saling berhadapan. Menuruti hati sepenuhnya, dia berlutut, dagu masih terangkat tak mau sedetikpun tak memandangnya.

Dia memegang tangan Hermione. Dan berkata dengan lembut, "Maukah kau menerimaku sebagai kekasih?"

Tanpa ada basa-basi, Hermione mengangguk. Wajahnya berbinar seperti bintang fajar.

Dan Harry, dia akan merasa berumur lima walau sudah kakek-kakek. Segeralah dia mencium tangan Hermione sepenuh hatinya.

Harry berdiri dan memeluknya, mereka bahagia.

Tepuk tangan mengguncang ruang rekreasi ini. Serabut-serabut kerlap-kerlip menghujani mereka. Penghuni Hogwarts dan Hutan Terlarang semua bernyanyi. Ron, Draco, dan Severus saling berangkulan penuh tawa, ikut bernyanyi, "Mona Lisa pleased to please ya. Mona Lisa pleased to please ya~"

Semua bersuka cita, mereka semua bertepuk tangan. Para Pelahap Maut, keluarga Cullen, suku Quilute, para orc, elf, hobbit, dwarf, uruc, SD Muhammadiyah, SMA Bukan Main, Universitas Sorbonne, tukang sate, tukang kacang rebus, tukang parkir... hanya Justin Bieber yang nihil.

Belakangan diketahui Justin Bieber yang ke Hogwarts ialah palsu, yang asli sedang mengguncang Sentul selama satu setengah jam berduet dengan Rhoma Irama. Sukses sih.

Harry dan Hermione saling tersenyum tulus untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum menghadap penonton dan memberi hormat.

**o-0-o**

**.  
><strong>

Layar menjauh, semakin menjauh, dan sampai pada batasnya. Tirai merah raksasa bergerak menutupi panggung dan semua pelaku dari kedua sisi. Menyeret lantai kayu itu, dan kini menutup penuh.

Ruang teater yang tadinya gelap, kini telah terang kembali. Ramai sekali oleh tepuk tangan, beberapa sampai berdiri. Beberapa sedang merekomendasikan teater tadi ditingkat teratas setelah karya-karya Sukashupir.

Keluarga kerajaan di baris terdepan pun tampak menikmati. Bisa terlihat Charles yang sedang menulis tweet **'Pemeran Hermione di Nearly Witches cantik gila! XD'** di Twetwe sambil mengorek hidung dan hasilnya disimpan dalam sebuah kotak emas.

Bisa terdengar sedu-sedan Will yang bersandar pada bahu Kate, yang selalu mengucapkan, "Cup-cup cup-cup!"

Orang yang duduk di belakang tersenyum dan mengangguk bangga ceritanya mendapat emosi penonton. Orang berjas hujan itu adalah pemeran TSB, si Tukang Sate Bijak.

Tapi dia, seperti semua orang yang ada di ruangan, salah duga karena Will tersedu bukan karena pertunjukan. Sebab Will sebelumnya berteriak, "AKU MAU SATEE! Oe-oe, Aku mau sate!"

"Mau beli sate, Kate?" kata pemeran TSB secepat kilat. Memberi senyuman.

Will masih merengek. Kate mendongak, tampak mengingat, "Kau yang menjadi salah satu tukang sate tadi kan? Kau jual sate sungguhan?"

"Tepat sekali." kata TSB. "Jadi?"

"Er, tapi bukan sate ulet bulu kan?" tanya Kate ragu, khawatir.

TSB tersenyum dan menyodorkan plastik di mana dengan indahnya muncul tusuk-tusuk sate. "Ini sate ayam kok."

Pesan moral keseluruhan:  
>1. Ulat Bulu lagi musim di Indonesia.<p>

2. Kumpulkan tusuk sate. Karena semenjak kejadian ini tusuk sate masuk ke peringkat tiga benda langka setelah Gadis Cantik-Luar-Dalam-Yang-Menerimamu-Apa-Adanya dan minyak tanah.

3. Kacang rebus bisa berarti dicuekin, gila, atau cemilan nonton layar tancap.

4. Tusuk sate bisa dari bambu maupun kayu biasa.

**AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

**o-0-o**

**.  
><strong>

Oke, tapi mungkin udah tahu dari judulnya kalau ini songfic. Tema seutuhnya dari itu lagu by P!ATD. Mungkin juga untuk memberi selamat berbahagia pada dua sahabat baik saya Kate dan Will. Terakhir lagi, it's just a parody! LOL


End file.
